1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to provide proper orientation of items and, more particularly, to devices used for properly orienting items on planar surfaces such as walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a picture is to mounted on a wall, it is important that the picture is oriented properly. Generally, a picture is in a rectangular frame, and the frame is mounted on the wall so that the top edge of the frame is parallel to the ceiling. Similarly, the side edges of the picture frame are generally parallel to the walls.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to properly orienting wall-mounted items, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,259, 4,100,681, 4,208,802, 4,473,957, 4,944,094, and 5,165,650. It is noted that each of the above-cited patented devices share a common characteristic. They all employ a spirit level to aid in proper orientation. A number of disadvantages are associated with the use of a spirit level. If the enclosure for the liquid in the spirit level cracks, the liquid may leak out, and the effectiveness of the device may be destroyed. The spirit level permits a determination of a true horizontal. Yet, there may be times when it is not desired to orient a picture frame along a true horizontal. Moreover, a spirit level does not aid in effective vertical orientation of side edges of a picture frame. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a device were provided for orienting a wall-mounted item, such as a picture frame, which does not employ a spirit level.
Still other features would be desirable in an orientation apparatus for wall-mounted items. For example, it would be desirable if an orientation device permitted a wall-mounted item to be mounted parallel to a wall. Similarly, it would be desirable if an orientation device permitted a wall-mounted item to be mounted parallel to a ceiling.
Sometimes, a person may want to assure that a wall-mounted item is mounted parallel to a floor surface. Therefore, it would be desirable if an orientation device permitted a wall-mounted item to be mounted parallel to a floor surface.
Aside from orienting a wall-mounted item parallel to a ceiling, wall, or floor, there may be occasions when it would be desirable to orient a wall-mounted item at a predetermined orientation which is not parallel to the ceiling, wall, or floor. In this respect, it would be desirable if an orientation device for a wall-mounted item permitted a wall-mounted item to be oriented in a way that is not parallel to either the ceiling, the wall, or the floor.
Often when a wall-mounted item is oriented on a wall surface, the item is not in contact with either the ceiling, an intersecting wall, or the floor. Therefore, the item may be relatively unstable and may easily shift out from a desirable orientation. To avoid such instability, it would be desirable if the wall-mounted item could be in some sort of contact with either the ceiling, an intersecting wall, or the floor when the item is being oriented.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use orientation devices for orienting wall-mounted items, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an orientation apparatus for wall-mounted items which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a spirit level; (2) permits a wall-mounted item to be mounted parallel to an intersecting wall; (3) permits a wall-mounted item to be mounted parallel to a ceiling; (4) permits a wall-mounted item to be mounted parallel to a floor surface; (5) permits a wall-mounted item to be oriented in a way that is not parallel to either the ceiling, an intersecting wall, or the floor; and (6) permits a form of contact between the wall-mounted item and either the ceiling, an intersecting wall, or the floor when the item is being oriented. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique orientation apparatus for planar-surface-mounted items of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.